world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
Balao-class submarine
The Balao-class submarine was a class of 122 submarines used by the United States Navy during World War II. They were an improvement on the ''Gato''-class, and were the largest class of submarines used by the US Navy. Description The Balao-class had a displacement of 1,526 tons while surfaced and 2,391-2,24 tons while submerged. They measured 95 meters in length. The Balao-class had a beam length of 8.3 meters, with a 5.13 meter draft. The Balao-class used four diesel engines, two 126-cell Sargo batteries, four high speed electric motors with reduction gears or two low speed electric motors, and two propellers. The Balao-class had a speed of 20.25 knots surfaced and 8.75 knots submerged. It had a test depth of 400 feet . The Balao-class has a crew of eighty to eighty-one people. The Balao-class had ten 21 inch torpedo tubes, a 5 inch/25 caliber deck gun and either two Oerlikon AA guns, two Bofors AA guns anti-aircraft guns, or one of each.http://www.designed4submariners.com/Balao_Class.html Ships in class *[[USS Apogon (SS-308)|USS Apogon (SS-308)]] *[[USS Archerfish (SS-311)|USS Archerfish (SS-311)]] *[[USS Aspro (SS-309)|USS Aspro (SS-309)]] *[[USS Atule (SS-403)|USS Atule (SS-403)]] *[[USS Balao (SS-285)|USS Balao (SS-285)]] *[[USS Bang (SS-385)|USS Bang (SS-385)]] *[[USS Barbel (SS-316)|USS Barbel (SS-316)]] *[[USS Barbero (SS-317)|USS Barbero (SS-317)]] *[[USS Batfish (SS-310)|USS Batfish (SS-310)]] *[[USS Baya (SS-318)|USS Baya (SS-318)]] *[[USS Becuna (SS-319)|USS Becuna (SS-319)]] *[[USS Bergall (SS-320)|USS Bergall (SS-320)]] *[[USS Besugo (SS-321)|USS Besugo (SS-321)]] *[[USS Billfish (SS-286)|USS Billfish (SS-286)]] *[[USS Blenny (SS-324)|USS Blenny (SS-324)]] *[[USS Blower (SS-325)|USS Blower (SS-325)]] *[[USS Blueback (SS-326)|USS Blueback (SS-326)]] *[[USS Boarfish (SS-327)|USS Boarfish (SS-327)]] *[[USS Bowfin (SS-287)|USS Bowfin (SS-287)]] *[[USS Brill (SS-330)|USS Brill (SS-330)]] *[[USS Bugara (SS-331)|USS Bugara (SS-331)]] *[[USS Bullhead (SS-332)|USS Bullhead (SS-332)]] *[[USS Bumper (SS-333)|USS Bumper (SS-333)]] *[[USS Burrfish (SS-312)|USS Burrfish (SS-312)]] *[[USS Cabezon (SS-334)|USS Cabezon (SS-334)]] *[[USS Cabrilla (SS-288)|USS Cabrilla (SS-288)]] *[[USS Caiman (SS-323|USS Caiman (SS-323)]] *[[USS Capelin (SS-289)|USS Capelin (SS-289)]] *[[USS Capitaine (SS-336)|USS Capitaine (SS-336)]] *[[USS Carbonero (SS-337)|USS Carbonero (SS-337)]] *[[USS Carp (SS-338)|USS Carp (SS-338)]] *[[USS Catfish (SS-339)|USS Catfish (SS-339)]] *[[USS Charr (SS-328)|USS Charr (SS-328)]] *[[USS Chivo (SS-341)|USS Chivo (SS-341)]] *[[USS Chopper (SS-342)|USS Chopper (SS-342)]] *[[USS Chub (SS-329)|USS Chub (SS-329)]] *[[USS Cisco (SS-290)|USS Cisco (SS-290)]] *[[USS Clamagore (SS-343)|USS Clamagore (SS-343)]] *[[USS Cobbler (SS-344)|USS Cobbler (SS-344)]] *[[USS Cochino (SS-345)|USS Cochino (SS-345)]] *[[USS Corporal (SS-346)|USS Corporal (SS-346)]] *[[USS Crevalle (SS-291)|USS Crevalle (SS-291)]] *[[USS Cubera (SS-347)|USS Cubera (SS-347)]] *[[USS Cusk (SS-348)|USS Cusk (SS-348)]] *[[USS Dentuda (SS-335)|USS Dentuda (SS-335)]] *[[USS Devilfish (SS-292)|USS Devilfish (SS-292)]] *[[USS Diodon (SS-349)|USS Diodon (SS-349)]] *[[USS Dogfish (SS-350)|USS Dogfish (SS-350)]] *[[USS Dragonet (SS-293)|USS Dragonet (SS-293)]] *[[USS Entemedor (SS-340)|USS Entemedor (SS-340)]] *[[USS Escolar (SS-294)|USS Escolar (SS-294)]] *[[USS Greenfish (SS-351)|USS Greenfish (SS-351)]] *[[USS Hackleback (SS-295)|USS Hackleback (SS-295)]] *[[USS Halfbeak (SS-352)|USS Halfbeak (SS-352)]] *[[USS Hardhead (SS-365)|USS Hardhead (SS-365)]] *[[USS Hawkbill (SS-366)|USS Hawkbill (SS-366)]] *[[USS Icefish (SS-367)|USS Icefish (SS-367)]] *[[USS Jallao (SS-368)|USS Jallao (SS-368)]] *[[USS Kete (SS-369)|USS Kete (SS-369)]] *[[USS Kraken (SS-370)|USS Kraken (SS-370)]] *[[USS Lagarto (SS-371)|USS Lagarto (SS-371)]] *[[USS Lamprey (SS-372)|USS Lamprey (SS-372)]] *[[USS Lancefish (SS-296)|USS Lancetfish (SS-296)]] *[[USS Ling (SS-297)|USS Ling (SS-297)]] *[[USS Lionfish (SS-298)|USS Lionfish (SS-298)]] *[[USS Lizardfish (SS-373)|USS Lizardfish (SS-373)]] *[[USS Loggerhead (SS-374)|USS Loggerhead (SS-374)]] *[[USS Macabi (SS-375)|USS Macabi (SS-375)]] *[[USS Manta (SS-299)|USS Manta (SS-299)]] *[[USS Mapiro (SS-376)|USS Mapiro (SS-376)]] *[[USS Menhaden (SS-377)|USS Menhaden (SS-377)]] *[[USS Mero (SS-378)|USS Mero (SS-378)]] *[[USS Moray (SS-300)|USS Moray (SS-300)]] *[[USS Pampanito (SS-383)|USS Pampanito (SS-383)]] *[[USS Parche (SS-384)|USS Parche (SS-384)]] *[[USS Perch (SS-313)|USS Perch (SS-313)]] *[[USS Picuda (SS-382)|USS Picuda (SS-382)]] *[[USS Pilotfish (SS-386)|USS Pilotfish (SS-386)]] *[[USS Pintado (SS-387)|USS Pintado (SS-387)]] *[[USS Pipefish (SS-388)|USS Pipefish' (SS-388)]] *[[USS Piper (SS-409)|USS Piper (SS-409)]] *[[USS Piranha (SS-389)|USS Piranha (SS-389)]] *[[USS Plaice (SS-390|USS Plaice (SS-390)]] *[[USS Pomfret (SS-391)|USS Pomfret (SS-391)]] *[[USS Queenfish (SS-393)|USS Queenfish (SS-393)]] *[[USS Razorback (SS-394)|USS Razorback (SS-394)]] *[[USS Redfish (SS-395)|USS Redfish (SS-395)]] *[[USS Roncador (SS-301)|USS Roncador (SS-301)]] *[[USS Roquil (SS-396)|USS Ronquil (SS-396)]] *[[USS Sabalo (SS-302)|USS Sabalo (SS-302)]] *[[USS Sablefish (SS-303)|USS Sablefish (SS-303)]] *[[USS Sand Lance (SS-381)|USS Sand Lance (SS-381)]] *[[USS Scabbardfish (SS-397)|USS Scabbardfish (SS-397)]] *[[USS Sea Cat (SS-399)|USS Sea Cat (SS-399)]] *[[USS Sea Devil (SS-400)|USS Sea Devil (SS-400)]] *[[USS Sea Dog (SS-401)|USS Sea Dog (SS-401)]] *[[USS Sea Fox (SS-402)|USS Sea Fox (SS-402)]] *[[USS Sea Owl (SS-405)|USS Sea Owl (SS-405)]] *[[USS Sea Poacer (SS-406)|USS Sea Poacher (SS-406)]] *[[USS Sea Robin (SS-407)|USS Sea Robin (SS-407)]] *[[USS Seahorse (SS-304)|USS Seahorse (SS-304)]] *[[USS Sealion (SS-315)|USS Sealion (SS-315)]] *[[USS Segundo (SS-398)|USS Segundo (SS-398)]] *[[USS Sennet (SS-408)|USS Sennet (SS-408)]] *[[USS Shark (SS-314)|USS Shark (SS-314)]] *[[USS Skate (SS-305)|USS Skate (SS-305)]] *[[USS Spadefish (SS-411)|USS Spadefish (SS-411)]] *[[USS Spikefish (SS-404)|USS Spikefish (SS-404)]] *[[USS Spot (SS-413)|USS Spot (SS-413)]] *[[USS Springer (SS-414)|USS Springer (SS-414)]] *[[USS Sterlet (SS-392)|USS Sterlet (SS-392)]] *[[USS Stickback (SS-415)|USS Stickleback (SS-415)]] *[[USS Tang (SS-306)|USS Tang (SS-306)]] *[[USS Threadfish (SS-410)|USS Threadfin (SS-410)]] *[[USS Tilefish (SS-307)|USS Tilefish (SS-307)]] *[[USS Tiru (SS-416)|USS Tiru (SS-416)]] *[[USS Trepang (SS-412)|USS Trepang (SS-412)]] *[[USS Trumpetfish (SS-425)|USS Trumpetfish (SS-425)]] *[[USS Tusk (SS-426)|USS Tusk (SS-426)]] References Notes Sources Category:Ship Classes Category:Submarine Classes Category:US Ship Classes Category:US Submarine Classes